Saving Her, Saved Me
by GirlWithTheNotebook
Summary: Hey guys, this is my take on what happened at the end of Bridesmaid Up, may or may not carry on with it, let me know if I should! :D
1. A Choice

**A/N: So this is my idea of what may happen after the incredible ending of Bridesmaid Up. Enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think in the review box! May or may not carry on with this, tell me should I? Min xx**

"CATHERINE!"

Oh god. This wasn't happening. This could not be happening.

"Catherine!"

I called her name, again and again, but heard no response. The sound of heart beat was growing ever fainter, her breath merely a whisper.

'Catherine, please, Catherine!'

Desperately, I tried the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. I had no choice, I had to get Catherine out of there now. Closing my eyes, I allowed the adrenaline, fury, guilt and need to protect that I had been restraining flow through my veins. A concoction of dark emotion swept through me, changing me. I felt the beast emerge, relishing in being free.

Without thinking, my hands reached forward and the beast tore the car door from its hinges, flinging it away. Some tiny corner at the back of mind that was unoccupied by thoughts of Catherine, marveled at the notion that I was thinking consciously as the beast and that we were working together.

She was so pale, and her skin icy to touch. Trying to be gentle but swift, I lifted her out of the wreckage of the car, cradling her neck against my, his, shoulder. Catherine felt feather light in my arms. How many times had I imagined holding her this close? Except this wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare and it was one of my own doing. If I had just stayed with her this wouldn't have happened. I had been within earshot of Catherine when I heard the crash and then the fire of bullets. I had ran so far and so fast, my heart in my throat thinking I wasn't going to get there in time.

A car was approaching, we had to think fast. Neither the beast or I wanted to be exposed. The instinct to run was too great. But another ultimately more powerful instinct kept us rooted to the spot, protecting Catherine. She was losing too much blood, I could smell it slowly starting to stain my borrowed tux.

The car was getting closer and closer, it slowed down, undoubtedly having noticed the crash. The beast heard the voices and I recognized them. Heather and Evan. They needed to get out of here fast. Evan and Heather would help Catherine, they would save her. But I couldn't, we couldn't, just leave Catherine her. To tear myself away from her when she needed me most would be both unbearable and impossible.

The beast and I stilled at the sound of Heather's horror struck voice and Evan ordering her to stay in the car. We both watched as he slowly climbed out of the car keeping his eyes locked on our shadowy figures. I clutched Catherine closer to me as Evan inched closer. The beast growled, we both remembered the stinging jealousy as he kissed Catherine. The beast was unsure what to do, his two instincts creating a war inside of him. We had a choice. Run or stay. Be exposed or save Catherine. I suppose I never had choice – not really.


	2. Who or What?

**A/N: Yay for updates! Sorry it took so long guys, I was working on my other fic The Beauty of the Beast, and I just found this chapter a little hard to write. Hope you like it! **

**Evan's POV**

The glaring white light of the car's headlights made it difficult to see exactly who held Catherine in their arms. My eyes quickly brushed over the wreckage of Heather's car. Cat must be hurt – badly. I needed to check on her, but that... thing which held her, the way it was moving back and forth. It reminded me of an agitated animal in a cage.

Swallowing, I raised my hands to signal peace.

"Look mate, I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm a doctor. I can help. That's my friend. I need to check if she's okay."

I could have sworn whoever it was growled softly. I slowed my steps even further. Only moving by millimeters towards them. Whoever this man or creature was, he was almost... protective of her. They way in which he gently cradled her body against his, as if she was precious and breakable.

As I moved closer I could just about make out some features, but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. They were like something out of a movie, coarse skin and jagged teeth, but the most striking thing about this monstrous being was his eyes. They glowed a fierce amber in the dark.

Those eyes kept glancing at Cat, it seemed like he was trying to decide what to do. His gaze remained on her unconscious form, before staring at me and then Heather still in my car. He took a shuddering breath and as he moved into the light I did not see what I expected to.

**Heather's POV**

What the hell was Evan doing?

My heart was pounding almost as much as my head. I could just about make out a shadowy figure holding a limp Cat in their arms.

Why didn't Evan go over to the guy? He was just standing there staring.

Chewing my lip, regretting every damn glass of champagne I had downed tonight, I unbuckled my seat belt. As quickly as I could, I clambered out of the car, maneuvering past debris from the wreckage in my stupid shoes.

Evan didn't even turn his head to look at me as I approached, keeping his eyes fixated on whoever held Cat in their arms. Whoever it was he was HUGE; at last a head taller than Evan, and Cat, my poor, strong, beautiful sister, looked so tiny and insignificant in his arms.

The man was hard to make out in the dark but he moved slowly forward, cautious, almost as if he were scared of the two of us. I took a sharp breath as he moved into the harsh light streaming from the car's headlights.

His face.

Oh my god, who - what was that?

**Vincent's POV**

I could see the shock on their faces, the disgust. I fought past the instinct to hide using every ounce of strength I had to stop the beast from pulling both of us away. Only Catherine mattered now, and the two of them were the ones who could help her.

Out of the corner of our eye we saw Heather place her hands over her mouth, but I kept our eyes locked on Evan. I tried to communicate to him, that I wasn't going to hurt him, and at the same time tried to read the emotion burning in his eyes.

Catherine's breath was growing weaker and weaker. I gazed down at her, fighting the urge to press the beast's lips against a forehead. I contended with simply pressing my face into her hair and inhaling her fragrance that was now tainted with the harsh tang of blood.

I looked up coming to a stop half a meter away from the pair, and gently, as gently as I could command the beast to, set her down in front of Evan. Quickly, I brushed the beasts' monstrous fingers against her beautiful face.

"Please."

The sheer effort it took for the beast to speak nearly made my head explode. But I looked at him, this smooth and charming man who for so long had represented everything I wasn't. He could give Catherine everything I never could, a normal life free of this sort of danger.

Both Heather and Evan were looking at me, stunned, but I remained crouched by Catherine's side.

Why weren't they moving? Didn't they see she needed help!?

I tried to speak once more, willing the beast to let me communicate.

"Please... help... Catherine." Every word felt like I was lifting 50 tons of bricks, the weight threatening to overwhelm me.

**Evan's POV**

This was bloody insane.

This thing, this creature, this beast was bent over Catherine's still body, speaking to us. I could tell how much it cared for her, the way it's fingers lingered upon her face. The emotion that was ablaze in his eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Heather move forward. Before I could caution her, she had stooped so she was at eye level with that thing. I wanted to move as well, but it was like I was frozen.

Fear paralyzed me as I considered the possibility that this thing was what had attacked Peter that night in the subway tunnels. It would explain why Cat had been so eager for me to let it go and how conveniently she had totally ignored the beast in front of her.

At first I thought she had not been able to accept the truth, it brought up too many memories of the past, but it wasn't that at all.

She had known all along.

She had been protecting him

**Heather's POV**

My heart in my throat, I walked towards Cat and that... thing. Except when I looked closer at it, I could see that he wasn't going to hurt us. Recalling the agony that bled through his rough voice as he pleaded with us to help my sister, I crouched down beside Cat. I was now looking him directly in the eyes, he looked scared but most of all his eyes were full of torturous anguish. This creature, no, this man, cared about my sister.

I swallowed my fear and reached a hand out slowly, to lay it on his.

I whispered, "We"ll help her. I promise."

He looked taken aback, but gratitude shone in his eyes as I pulled my cell phone out of purse and dialed 911. I tried taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm not only for his sake, but Evan"s too.

Evan stood rooted to the spot, not taking his eyes of the man that remained at Cat's side.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?"

"Hi, listen I need an ambulance. My sister's been in a car accident." I quickly looked down at Cat, and felt my heart freeze in my chest as I saw the dark red stain spreading through the white of her jacket. I reached down and almost fainted when I saw the gunshot wound.

"Please hurry, I"m pretty sure she"s been shot as well."

My voice had abruptly gone up 2 octaves. How had she been shot?

"Please give me your location."

"Oh yeah, um I.." Crap. Where the hell are we? Hopelessly, I looked round at Evan.

"Evan. Evan! Snap out of it, please, where are we?" I shook him and dazed he looked at me as if only just realizing I was there.

"Evan. Where are we, please I need to tell the ambulance."

He nodded and motioned for me to give him the phone. As I did, he muttered, "You need to put pressure on the wound and check if her airways are obstructed."

He turned and started talking to the woman on the other end of the phone.

Right, pressure and airways. I could do this. I mean, how much Grey's Anatomy do I watch?

Twisting around, I saw the guy gently turning Cat's head so it rested sideways. I was mesmerized at the care he took with her, the tenderness present in every movement. He looked up at me almost shyly, as I stripped off my jacket and padded it up. Bending down I pressed down gently on Cat"s chest, trying to stem the blood flow. I looked up at him, and it could have been my imagination but it was almost as if he nodded in encouragement.

I heard Evan end the phone call, and whispered to him, "You should probably go. The ambulance will be here soon. I mean, I'm just guessing here, but you don't want to be seen, do you?"

He grunted in assent, but as I saw him look down at Cat again, I realized that he didn't want to leave her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I promise."

His gaze pierced me, I felt tears pool in my eyes. Not half an hour before I'd been happy, drunk as a skunk, but happy. My dad and Brooke were so full of joy and I had been having a great time with Evan.

But now, my sister was lying on the cold hard ground shot. Evan was totally out of it and then you add whoever this stranger was into the equation. Cat had always been the strong one, she had always been the one to comfort me and pick me up when I fell down. But now, now it was up to me to help her and I didn't know if I could do it.

Suddenly, the guy pricked his head up. Before I could ask him what was wrong, I heard the faint whine of sirens, the ambulance.

"Go! Hide, she"ll be fine!" I hissed to him. He looked me straight in the eye, gazed at Cat, almost drinking her in, and then placed his hand against her face. With staggering tenderness, the man bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He glanced at Evan still standing behind me, looked at me and then fled.

Neither, Evan nor I spoke. For the first time in my life I felt speechless. Looking down at Cat, I thought to myself: "I don"t know what the hell you"ve got yourself mixed up in. But I"ll keep his secret, whoever he is."

**A/N: Not sure if I hit the right tone here, I wanted to show Heather accepting Vincent and Evan just freaking out. Hope you all liked it, let me know what you think in the reviews section. And I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and best wishes for the New Year! **

**Min xxx**


End file.
